


Through The Pain Comes A Vow

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 13:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17447504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: His missiles destroyed her world, so she made a vow to destroy the things he cared about.





	Through The Pain Comes A Vow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this [prompt](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/142463.html?thread=6226303#cmt6226303) at the three sentence ficathon.

Before everything they'd known had been nice and tidy in their world, then Stark's missiles came destroying everything in their beautiful and orderly little life.

Mother and Father were gone, leaving only her and her twin behind in the devastation, and when Hydra came with their experiments, she had learned to hate Stark and everything he supposedly stood for by then.

Through the pain, her powers were born, and the world was suddenly brighter before her eyes. She learned the scope of her newfound abilities through the experiments, Wanda made a vow that she would destroy Stark's world and everyone he had ever cared about as he had brought destruction down upon she had ever cared about in her world.


End file.
